yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Beast
| romaji = Genjū | zh_name = 幻獸 | zh_pinyin = Huànshòu | zh_jyutping = Waan6 sau3 | fr_name = Bête Fantôme | de_name = Phantomungeheuer | it_name = Bestia Fantasma | it_trans = Phantasm Beast | ko_name = 환상수 | ko_hanja = 幻想獸 | ko_romanized = Hwansangsu | pt_name = Besta Fantasma | pt_trans = Phantasm Beast | es_name = Bestia Fantasma | es_trans = Phantasm Beast | sets = * Starter Deck 2006 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force promotional cards * Duelist Revolution * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Primal Origin * Structure Deck: Yugi Muto * Circuit Break * Structure Deck: Powercode Link | tcg = * Metal Raiders * Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution * Dark Beginning 2 * Force of the Breaker: Special Edition * Retro Pack * Dark Legends * Gold Series 2009 * Absolute Powerforce * Turbo Pack: Booster Seven * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Duelist League 15 participation cards * Onslaught of the Fire Kings Structure Deck * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy Sneak Peek Participation Card * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * War of the Giants: Round 2 * War of the Giants Reinforcements * 2014 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * World Superstars * Yugi's Legendary Decks * OTS Tournament Pack 4 * Dark Saviors * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * OTS Tournament Pack 9 * The Infinity Chasers | ocg = * Limited Edition 2: Yugi Pack * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters IV: Battle of Great Duelist Game Guide 2 promotional card * Metal Raiders (Japanese) * Structure Deck: Yugi * Duelist Legacy Volume.4 * Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 * Beginner's Edition 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Friendship Tag Duel promotional card * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) * Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings * Advanced Tournament Pack 2013 Vol.1 * V Jump April 2013 Tokens * Advanced Tournament Pack 2013 Vol.2 * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights * Memories of the Duel King: Battle City Arc * The New Challengers * Extra Pack: Knights of Order * Advanced Tournament Pack 2014 Vol.4 * Tournament Pack 2017 Vol.3 * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | korea = * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 * Precious Pack Volume 2 * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.2 * Extra Pack 2015 * Advanced Event Pack 2018 Vol.1 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Phantom Beast" ( Genjū) is an archetype of mostly Beast-Warrior and Machine monsters. "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" are also "Phantom Beast" cards because they have 「 」 in their Japanese names. In the TCG, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" each have an archetype condition that treats it as a "Phantom Beast" monster. Due to no "Phantom Beast" support cards being printed since the archetype condition was added to "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", it is always specifically included in effects that specify "Phantom Beast" monsters. They are based around aggressive beatdown tactics, gaining advantages when sent to/while in the Graveyard, or inflicting extra damage when battling. The effects of the Beasts seem to be based on those of the "White Knights" used by Chazz Princeton in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The archetype also includes a sub-archetype, the "Mecha Phantom Beasts". Playing style Symbols of Rock-Lizard This Deck mitigates what was known as "Symbols" of "Coelacanth", a Fish Deck circling around aggressive Synchro Summons and Graveyard tactics. This Deck uses "Gladiator Beast Andal" in conjunction with "Gladiator Proving Ground" and "Symbols of Duty" to return "Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard" to the field multiple times in a Duel. "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" can aid in getting him into the Graveyard faster as well as provide destruction in part to defend yourself. "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" can also be used to put "Phantom Beast Cross-Wing" or "Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard" into the Graveyard. Weaknesses Austere cards such as "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom" (majority of "Phantom Beast"s are Level 4), and either "Bladefly" or even "Acidic Downpour" ("Phantom Beast"s are not very daunting ATK/DEF-wise on their own) are two simple ways to cause trouble for "Phantom Beast" Duelists. Also, banishers like "Disappear" "Soul Release" and "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" can take "Cross Wing", "Thunder Pegasus" and/or "Chimaera"'s Fusion Material Monsters out of the Graveyard and hence nullify a motley of benefits that "Phantom Beasts" can't otherwise get much of from other support cards. This can be contested with "Imperial Iron Wall". You can also use "Solidarity", "Gaia Power" and/or even "Forest" and/or "Sogen" for additional stat boosts and cards like "Impenetrable Attack". "Threatening Roar" and "Thunder of Ruler" to repel attacks. "Tualatin" is a perfect mismatch against standard "Phantom Beast" Decks as this card can keep them off the field wholly, an Archetype that is heftily needy on field presence and offensive stratagems. "Array of Revealing Light" can also temporize their plan of attack long enough to be dispersed from the Field. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes